DYNZ
DYNZ (89.2 FM), operated as 89 DMZ Iloilo is the flagship FM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in Iloilo City. The station's studio is located at BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City and its transmitter is located at Purok 7, Brgy. Alaguisoc, Jordan, Guimaras, airs hits that are purely in dance music, hip-hop and R&B, remixed music and OPM. Profile 89 DMZ FM playing the combiniation of dance music, urban music from hip-hop and R&B, remixes and OPM, introduce student jocks as trainee and the board work of regular DJs and make their own creativity work their style and make their own destiny in radio business. The station among the highest-rated in Iloilo City and nearby areas. Disk Jockeys 'Current' * Mr. Steele * Doonie (Donnie Ledesma) * Chay Sandy * John Ray (station manager) * Richie (Richie Tayongtong) Programs 'Weekdays' (with Slow Jam on Mondays from 6 am-6 am the following day) * The Morning Danze with The Sting (Monday-Friday 6-9am) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Kaye D-Lyte (Monday-Thursday 12nn-3pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * The Unbeatable Show (Monday-Thursday 3-6pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Drivetime Zone (Chay Sandy) (Monday-Thursday 6-9pm) * Mixes 101 (Richie) (Monday 9pm-12mn) * Route 70: The Audio Tour (Tuesday 9am-12nn with a replay at 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Pump D'Up Late (Doonie) - songs played all night long (Monday-Thursday 12mn-3am) * Wired on Wednesday (Wednesday 9am-12nn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Strictly Ballroom (Wednesday 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * House Sessions (Thursday 9am-12nn with a replay at 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''Be Heard!'' (Friday 9am-12nn with a replay at 7-10pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''Trackzone 30'' (Mr. Steele) - top 30 hottest dance tracks (Friday 12nn-3pm) *''Mobile Circuit'' (Friday 3pm-7pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''DMZ TV Reload'' (Friday 10-11pm) (simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ Manila) *''Bigfish Radio'' (Friday 11pm-3am) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) 'Saturday' (except Wave 24 on Sundays from 6 am-6 am the following day) * Campus 89 (Saturday 6am-9am) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Rockin' Manila (Saturday 9am-12nn and the Pinoy rock at 6-9pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Back to the 80s n' early 90s (Saturday 12nn-3pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Baddest of the 90s n' 2K (Saturday 3-6pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Saturday Clubbing (Saturday 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Party Midnight Club (John Ray) (Saturday 12mn-3am) Awards *27th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station - Provincial (Won) Other DMZ stations DMZ is also broadcast to 7 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation channels and stations § IBC FM radio networks (Danze Music Zone) References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) *DYJB-TV *DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo *89 DMZ *Danze Music Zone (IBC's FM radio station) *IBC News Network Category:Radio stations in Iloilo City Category:Dance radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 2011 Category:Danze Music Zone stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation